


Bound To You

by kamenajin



Category: GMMTV Actors, Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenajin/pseuds/kamenajin
Summary: His friend said a change in environment will help him relax, but what he didn’t expect is that in that environment someone would also help him have a change of heart.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Bound To You

**Author's Note:**

> For Alvi, this was long overdue bb, sorry it took so long, finally I managed to finish it.  
> Sorry for the cheesy/cringe summary and title, you know I am not good at it.  
> un-be-ta-ed

“Where the hell are you?!” Off shouted as soon as his call got connected. He’s been waiting for his best friend on their supposed to be meet up place before going to latter’s family’s farm.

_“Peng sorry. The company called me and told me that this week is the only schedule that New has that could accommodate my request, you know how long I’ve been waiting to have him as my model. All are set, I already informed the caretakers of the farm for your arrival. I’ll follow next week promise.”_

Off wanted to punch Tay for that. How could he leave him to go alone to their farm? If it’s a villa or a resort, Off wouldn’t have a problem with it but it’s his friend’s family’s farm and not even open for public. Off’s been stressed about work, he couldn’t do anything productive and Tay suggested that maybe he needs a break and a change of environment thus he offered that they have a farm and he might want to take a break and spend a vacation there to unwind and maybe by staying there, he could get his muse back and continue with his writing.

Yes, writing. Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn also known as Tumcial is a writer, a Bestselling writer. All his published books were best sellers. But after the recent one, Off suddenly loses his muse and now experiencing a writer’s block. He’s been frustrated and stressed as his editor keeps giving him a headache whenever he asks for an update.

Off sighs.

“Okay. I’ll trust you for this. I’ll hang up now. See you next week” Off said and then ended the call.

Off actually could just tell Tay that he changed his mind and he could always look for another place to have his vacation but then he realizes that he need a place where no one at least could recognize him. Though he’s not a celebrity but he was interviewed by medias before and Off didn’t want to be disturb on his vacation especially when he’s trying to find his muse back so that he could write again.

Off was about to call a taxi to take him to the farm when an old man approached him. He introduced himself as Ben, an old driver that works at the VP Farm, Tay’s family’s farm. Off quickly send a message to Tay asking him if he asked the old man to fetch him and Tay confirmed it.

With that confirmation, Off goes with the old man, the old man led him to the car waiting for them. He helped him put his luggage on the trunk of the car and then they left the place and made their way towards the farm.

All throughout the ride, Off remains silent. Well, he did ask some things regarding the farm but he’s not really the talkative one, the old driver didn’t mind his silence and instead he was the one who told Off that it’s been awhile since they had a guest on their farm. They missed Tay and the rest of his family. Off told the old driver that Tay’s arriving next week which made the old driver smile, which is obviously looking forward to it.

When they arrived at the farm. Ben introduced Off to the rest of his family, the caretakers of the said farm. He introduced Off to his wife, Mina. They have three children. Two sons and a daughter. Off met the eldest son, Mon and the daughter Lisa but the second son wasn’t there.

Off greeted them politely and thanked them for accommodating him. Mina, led Off to his room and told him that if he need something he could always talk to them. Off thanked them and with that Off was left alone in the room.

Off went and sit on the bed, the farm is beautiful and the house he’s staying at is huge and homey. Off he finds himself laying on the bed and soon he’s drifting to sleep.

Off wake up an hour later. He couldn’t believe how relaxed he felt that he didn’t even know that he already fell asleep.

Off decided that he like the place. It was beautiful. It looks quiet and peaceful, the place that Off wanted. Off starts unpacking his things. he gets his laptop and place it on the bedside table. He looks at the window which is in front of the table and sees that there’s a nearby lake. Off gets excited and decided to explore the farm.

Off leave his room and starts wandering around the farm. His thoughts filled with going to the lake. Off is taking his time walking, enjoying how peaceful the place is and when he got tired, Off sits on a chair. It was a bit hot but Off didn’t mind, he’s just wearing a white shirt and a black pants, he even has his shades on. He’s currently enjoying his time sitting when he suddenly hears a humming sound.

Curious, Off gets off the chair he’s sitting and follows the sound. Off walks and follows where the humming sound is coming from and found out that its leading him towards the direction of the lake.

Off then sees a guy, he’s small and he’s wearing a brown overall and a beret.

‘Cute’ Off thought. He didn’t know where the thought came from and to think that he didn’t even see the face of the person as well. He tilts his head to get rid of that thinking.

He continues to watch the guy; the guy is still humming while holding a small basket with white linens on it. Off follows him.

The guy then gets on the small boat. He rows the paddle a few more times. Off didn’t know what the guy’s supposed to do there, but he figure that the guy must be playing around.

And then the guy looks at his direction and their eyes met. The guy’s eyes widen, and he nearly fell off the boat upon seeing him.

Off panicked a bit and nearly get to the water, he was glad that the guy managed to find his balance and then he paddled back to the shore.

He picked up the basket and walk towards him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you” Off said apologizing. This time he sees the guy’s face and indeed he’s really cute.

The guy continues to stare at him, assessing him. Off thought that the guy must’ve been wondering who he is. He’s an outsider after all so Off decided to introduce himself.

“Hi. My name’s Off Jumpol, you can call me Off. I’m Tay’s friend, he invited me here for a vacation. I arrived earlier, your father fetched me up.” Off said. He smiled as he tries to be polite.

The guy in front of him frowns and then gave him a confused look.

Seeing the confused look. Off decided to continue.

“You weren’t here when your father introduced me to your mother and siblings earlier.” Off tried to explain.

The guy in front of him blinks. He’s still looking at him with confused look and then he finally speaks.

“Where’s P’Tay?” The guy asked.

“Tay’s not here. He still has a work to do but he’ll be here next week” Off explained.

The guy nods at him

“I… I need to go.” The guy then said to him and without waiting for his answer he started walking, leaving Off and Off was left looking at the guy’s back.

“Rude. He didn’t even introduce himself” Off commented. Off then again tilted his head, told himself that he shouldn’t overthink about it much. He’s there to relax, he shouldn’t bother himself with anything else.

Off continue to wander around the farm before he decided to finally go back to his room and try to at least write something.

\---

Whenever Off was in front of his laptop and trying to write, he’ll forget everything around him. It’s been awhile since he returned to his room and attempt to write something. He keeps on typing and deleting the sentence he manages to type, nothing he writes satisfies him, he can’t seem to find the right words and he’s getting frustrated.

Off was in the process of deleting a paragraph once again when he heard a knock on the door. At first, he tried to ignore it. Usually when he doesn’t answer, people tend to leave him alone, so Off tried to focus once again on his writing.

The knock continues and its distracting Off.

Off takes a deep breath as he tries to calm himself. He may not say a lot but when he does, his words are lethal, and it pierces a lot. Off tries to get back to his writing but when he’s about to type, the knock continues and Off had enough. 

People there should remember not to bother him when he’s writing, and they’ll surely remember that as he gets off from the chair, goes to the door’s direction and opens it and then came face to face with the person he met at the lake earlier.

That person smiled at Off when the door opens but Off who’s feeling irritated instead of returning the smile, he gave the person in front of him a glare.

“I was trying to write but your knocking keeps disturbing me. What is it?” Off asked, voice obviously irritated.

The warm smile that greeted Off fades and that lips turns into a frown.

“It’s time for dinner. I came here to call you, everyone’s waiting for you.” The person replied coldly. The guy then starts walking away and then stops and then looks at him again. “By the way this isn’t a hotel, in case you’ve forgotten” the person added and with that he continues to leave without waiting for his reply.

Off blinks and then realization finally gets in to him. He was too frustrated trying to write that he forgot where he is. Indeed, he’s not in a hotel that he could tell people around him not to bother him but he’s staying on his friend’s farm.

Off may be the straightforward kind of guy but he was not rude and today he was just frustrated. He realized his behavior and he quickly composed himself and goes to the dining room where he knows everyone’s waiting.

\---

When Off arrive at the dining room, everyone’s already sitting, obviously waiting for him. Mina saw him and smiled at him and gesture him to sit on the vacant chair which is in front of the only person in the room whose name he still doesn’t know. 

“We didn’t know what you would like eat for dinner, but I hope you’ll like what we prepared.” Mina told Off and he smiled at her in return.

“Thank you for your hospitality. Sorry for being late, whenever I work I tend to forget the time.” Off explained.

“It’s alright. You must be busy but do not forget to eat. You’ll be able to be more productive when your stomach is full” this time it was Ben who have spoken.

“Gun said you’re a writer, so we’ll try not to disturb you much.” Mina then said.

Off nods, Tay must’ve told them his profession and then caught a name that is new to him.

“Gun?” Off said before he could stop himself.

“That cute little guy in front of you.” Mina pointed out.

“Mama Mina” Gun, the person Off met at the lake and the one whom he had snapped on earlier says.

“What? I didn’t say anything bad? Did I?” Mina raises an eyebrow at Gun.

“I’m already 25, I am not a kid anymore.” Gun said and Off couldn’t help but notice that his cheeks is starting to turn red.

Off couldn’t believe he’s 25. He’s small and he looks younger. He didn’t know why but he find himself smiling secretly.

“But still looks like one. Lisa’s even taller than you” Mina commented. Lisa, giggled and Gun glares at her. Height is obviously a sensitive matter when it comes to the latter.

“Sorry phi. You know, Mother just missed you.” Lisa said.

Off didn’t mind that remark from Lisa and enjoyed listening and seeing the family banter that unfolds before him, seeing that he suddenly remembers his family. They used to bicker like that too, him and his older sister. Off thought that he needs to check on them real soon.

Off is staring at Gun who by that time let out a pout and then somehow their eyes met and just like what happened at the lake, Gun’s eyes widen and then he immediately looks away.

Then they all started eating dinner. Off was just listening to the family talk and sometimes answers when he was asked.

After dinner, Off plan to talk to Gun and apologize. Mina and Lisa were in charge to clean the dishes. Gun said that he’s going to help clean the table, Mon told him that he didn’t have to, Off thought that the family must’ve missed Gun that much that they didn’t want him helping but Gun is still insisting on helping them and Off decided to get his attention and ask if he could talk to him.

Gun and Mon looks at Off before they look back at each other.

“Talk to him and let me do this.” Mon told Gun.

Gun sighs and then looks at Off who’s waiting for his answer.

“Follow me Phi.” Gun said and then follows him.

Gun brought Off to the free-standing veranda that Off didn’t see earlier. The place is nice. It has chairs and the small lights on each side are on. Anyone will have a good time relaxing there especially when they want to do some star gazing activities as the roof of that free-standing veranda is transparent.

Off continue to follow Gun. He stops when Gun stop and looks back at him.

“What is it Phi?” Gun finally asks.

“I know we started badly. I just want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m sorry I was rude. You’re right I am not on a hotel and I should be thankful here.” Off started.

Gun stares at him and Off wonder if Gun is still mad at him and then slowly, those lips form in to a smile. Off let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

“It’s alright. I’m sorry too, I didn’t mean to disturb you earlier and I didn’t mean to walk out on you at the lake as well” Gun said and then starts getting embarrassed.

“No. It was my fault, I was rude earlier. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I was just really frustrated earlier, and I was just not really used to people asking me to eat with them.” Off explained.

“Oh, you can tell us the time when you want to eat, we can always adjust and prepare it.” Gun said.

“No, please call me when it’s time. You were right, this isn’t a hotel and I should eat with you, I want to eat with you…” Off said and Gun’s eyes widen, Off immediately rephrase his words. “I mean all of you. It’s nice to have someone to eat with since I normally eat alone.” Off quickly explains.

Gun nods at him in understanding.

“So… we’re okay now?” Off asked.

Gun smiles at him.

“Let’s start again okay. My name’s Off Jumpol.” Off said, extending his right hand.

“Gun Atthaphan” Gun said accepting Off’s hand and they did a hand shake. If Off felt an electricity the moment their hand touches, he didn’t pay much attention to it. “Nice to meet you P’Off” Gun said smiling widely at him and Off find himself returning the smile.

After finally settling the misunderstanding and since it’s a bit late, Off and Gun decided to call it a night and get back to their room.

Off gets back to his room, feeling warm. He didn’t know but he suddenly feels like everything is alright. He looks at his laptop, and for the first time he didn’t dare opens it to go for an all-nighter trying to write something, instead he goes straight to bed and sleep and if Off fell asleep in an instant whether it’s because he’s tired for the day or any other reason, Off didn’t bother finding out.

\- - -

The next day, Off wake up by the knock on his door. He quickly looks on his wristwatch and saw that it’s just 6:30 in the morning. Funny, its early but he doesn’t feel that tired and sleepy. The knock continues and Off quickly gets off from his bed and opens the door.

Once again, Gun’s smiling face greeted him.

“Good Morning!” Gun greeted him cheerfully.

Off blinks.

“Uh, sorry, Did I wake you up?” Gun asked, when he noticed Off’s current state.

“It’s alright. Is it time for breakfast?” Off asks him.

Gun nods at him.

“I’ll follow in a bit, I’ll just prepare myself.” Off said and Gun nods again.

“Then… I’ll see you there.” Gun said and with that he left.

Off close the door and goes to the bathroom to quickly prepare himself. He didn’t want Gun and the others to wait for him long.

When he’s done. Off quickly goes to the dining room and found Gun already sitting. Off sits across Gun. Off noticed that the foods are already prepared but it seems like it was just the two of them.

“Where are the others?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“They all went to town for different reasons. They left earlier.” Gun said.

Off nods.

“What time did they wake up?” Off asks curiously.

“People here usually wakes up around 5 in the morning” Gun answered.

“That early?” Off said and Gun nods.

“I didn’t know what you usually eat in the morning, so I hope these are okay with you” Gun then said.

Off looks at the food served in front of him. Rice, bread, Fish, egg and assorted fruits for dessert. There’s coffee and fresh juice as well. Off felt like he’s in a hotel.

“I usually eat whatever is available on my fridge or cupboard, so this is actually a feast.” Off said. Off isn’t the best cook, and with him busy writing he usually have no time doing it and usually eat take out or delivery.

“Thank you for this” Off said.

Gun just smile at him and they start eating. In the middle while eating breakfast Gun asked Off something.

“Are you going to work today Phi?”

“I’ll try” Off replied.

Gun looks at him expectantly, obviously waiting for him to continue.

Off sighs.

“Actually, I haven’t written anything for a couple weeks now and I’m getting frustrated.” Off admitted. He didn’t know why, he doesn’t usually tell his frustration to other people easily, but he felt that he could do it with Gun, there’s something about him that makes him trust him.

“Are you having a writer’s block? “Gun asked.

“Well you could say it like that” Off confirmed.

Off sees Gun nods and then didn’t say anything after that, they continue to eat their breakfast. Off offered to help Gun cleaning their dishes but Gun refuse by saying that he’s a guest. Off didn’t have any choice for that and decided to go back on his room to try writing.

Minutes after Off sit in front of his laptop, he still couldn’t figure out what to write. He’s starting to get frustrated again and then there’s a knock on his door.

Off walks to the door and opens it.

“Sorry to disturb you, please take your laptop and follow me” Gun said, giving him a puppy eyes that surely, he couldn’t resist. 

Off didn’t know what magic Gun has because instead of declining his offer, he find himself following him.

With his laptop on hand, Gun brought Off to the free-standing veranda. If at night, it’s a perfect place to do star-gazing. When its morning, it’s nice to just see sit there and drink coffee and be mesmerize by the view of the farm and enjoy the fresh air which the country side offers.

“This is one of my favorite place here, aside from the lake of course. It’s peaceful here. You can relax here and maybe the scenery will help you find your muse.” Gun told him.

Off felt something warm stirs inside him seeing the genuine concern that Gun’s showing him. Off nods at him and place his laptop on the table and sits in front of it.

When Off’s already settled. He sees that Gun’s about to leave.

“Gun where are you going?” he called.

“I’m leaving you here. I don’t want to disturb you.” Gun answered.

“You don’t have to. You can stay here and accompany me.” Off said. Gun stares at him.

“Are you sure?” Gun asked.

Off nods. He’s surprised he answered that. Usually when he tries to write prefers to be alone so that he wouldn’t be that distracted but he didn’t know why this time he didn’t mind having a company.

“Okay, But let me get something first.” Gun said and Off let him.

A few minutes after, Gun return with a book on hand. Off couldn’t see the title of the book as its been covered by wallpaper. Gun sit on the other chair which is in Off’s left side.

Silence envelopes them as Gun started reading when he gets settled on his seat and Off tries to write something.

Minutes passed and Off is starting to get frustrated. He didn’t know what he’s been typing. He can’t feel anything on what he’s writing. He sighs. It’s a good thing that Gun brought him outside because when he looks away from his laptop he could see a nice view and somehow it gets rid of his frustration.

Off then looks on his side and sees that Gun’s engrossed on reading. Off find himself observing Gun. How he looks cute all focus on the book he’s reading. How his lips curve into a smile when he reads something nice or frown on something bad. How his eyes lit up and looks excited when he flips a page of the book he’s reading. Off starts getting curious on what Gun’s reading and so he finds himself asking.

“Gun.” Off calls his attention.

Gun looks up from the book he’s reading and then faces him.

“Yes Phi?” Gun answers.

“That book must’ve been your favorite.” Off commented. Well actually he wanted to ask the title and the author, but he restrain himself from doing it. He didn’t know why but there’s something stopping him from knowing the details of its author and its title.

“Yes. I’ve read this a lot of times but every time I read this it feels like the first time. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it.” Gun replied.

The tone when Gun was describing how he feels while reading the book and the joy in Gun’s eyes surprises Off. There’s admiration on it and he suddenly felt jealous of the author of that book.

“I wonder if my readers felt that way when they read my books as well.” Off couldn’t help but to ask out loud. He believes in his works, he believes in himself, but right now, with his current writer’s block, he couldn’t help but doubt himself.

“I’m sure they felt this way as well P’Off.” Gun said, eyes still has that admiration on it.

‘I hope he could look at me like that too’ Off said to himself. Again, he didn’t know where that came from. He tilted his head to get rid of that thought once again.

Off sighs.

“What’s wrong Phi?” Gun asks, concerned.

Off thinks that since Gun already ask maybe at least he could talk to him about his problem. Gun didn’t know him personally and sometimes talking to someone who didn’t know you personally really helps and besides, he really feels that he could trust Gun so before Off knows it he finds himself opening to Gun.

Off talked about how he lost his muse on writing. How he started to get pressured by his editor. How he suddenly didn’t know what to write and starts thinking if his readers will like his new book. How he’s scared that it’ll be compared with other stories and readers won’t like it and the book won’t surpassed his previous book.

All the time he’s talking, Gun didn’t interrupt him. He let Off tell him everything and when he’s done, Off felt embarrassed. He can’t believe that he just told a stranger everything that he feels.

“I’m sorry I sounded to petty and full of myself. I don’t even sound like a professional” Off breaks the silence when Gun didn’t say anything after he revealed everything to him.

The silence continues and Off is starting to get worried when Gun still didn’t say anything.

“Gun?” Off calls Gun’s attention.

Gun takes a deep breath before he replies.

“I think what you feel is normal. It’s normal to feel that way especially when your editor is pressuring you. But I think you’re thinking too much Phi” Gun finally said.

“What do you mean?” Off asked.

“Thinking of what your editor or readers may say, the comparison or that expectation you put in yourself. It’s all normal to worry about those things and somehow you ended up overthinking about it and maybe that’s why you’re having a hard time getting your muse back because of your over thinking. You know, you don’t have to force yourself writing when you’re not ready. Well of course it’s your profession but don’t you think that you should do it when you feel that you wanted to do it naturally instead of forcing yourself doing it? I’m sure the readers would appreciate it more.” Gun paused for a second and then continues “It’s okay to take time. The inspiration will come when you start clearing up your mind and not thinking of other things. I know that writing is your passion, but P’Off if you could just remember the reason why you started writing, I’m sure you’ll be okay.” Gun said.

Off stared at Gun as he tries to digest everything he said to him. Gun had a point.

Off and Gun stare at each other, they were on a staring contest for a good while and was broken when they heard the sound of a car stopping.

“They’re here. Let me check on them first.” Gun said breaking the eye-contact as he gets off from his chair and Off nods at him.

Before Gun leaves, he then looks back at Off.

“And P’Off.”

“Hmmm” Off hums in answer.

“Your readers surely felt the sincerity in all your books. You inspire them in so many ways, always remember that.” Gun said and with that, he finally leaves Off to his musings.

\---

After that talk with Gun, Off finds himself relaxing more. He couldn’t forget what Gun told him. Yes, indeed he shouldn’t let pressure take over him. He’s in a great place and he should enjoy his vacation. For once Off forget about his frustration about his work or his editor and let himself enjoy.

He spends his time mostly with Gun. He didn’t know why Gun always has a free time, he didn’t know what his actual work at the farm is but Off couldn’t care less. He’s happy that Gun spends time with him. Off finds himself getting more comfortable with Gun as days goes by.

For Off, Gun is like a ball of energy, a sunshine. He’s always smiling and Off couldn’t help but be enthralled by it. Off discover that Gun is fun to teased with and he likes doing it. He’s amused in very reaction that Gun shows to him. Off also likes Gun’s positivity. He felt like he’s learning from him even though he’s older than him.

Aside from that, he finds Gun beautiful. Sometimes he even wonders if he’s really working on that farm, he actually looks like the owner of the farm. He has a fair skin and those luscious lips that Off couldn’t help not to noticed. It was kissable and plump, like always inviting for a kiss.

Days passed by and Off didn’t even noticed that it’s been 2 weeks. He didn’t even realize that it’s been two weeks already and he almost forgot that his friend Tay was supposed to be there a week ago. He only noticed it when he received a call from him

Tay said he still couldn’t make it to the farm as his project was extended but Off was not even bothered this time. He said that it’s okay and that he didn’t have worry about him since he’s enjoying his vacation at their farm and Tay was glad on that news.

\---

Another week passed, Off and Gun have gotten closer. One night, they were star-gazing when Off suddenly remember to tell him something he’s been meaning to say to him for the past couple of days.

“I haven’t thanked you yet for what you said the last time” Off started while looking at the stars.

“You don’t have to thanked me Phi. I was glad I helped you somehow. How was your writing?” Gun said.

“It’s okay I guess. I am not really thinking much about it and I’m just enjoying my stay here.” Off replied.

“I see.” Gun said.

Silence remains for a few minutes before Off speaks once again.

“Hey Gun.” Off calls Gun.

“Yes Phi” Gun answered.

“Tell me about your first impression about me” Off suddenly asked. He didn’t know what made him asked that, he doesn’t normally care about what others think of him but there’s this urge of wanting to know Gun’s impression of him.

Gun didn’t answer him for a while and Off almost thought that Gun doesn’t want to answer his question. He was about to tell him to just ignore it, but Gun beats him into it.

“People say that for a writer, you have a sharp tongue. They said that you better just write than speak because your words cut too deep. You’re straight forward and really didn’t care about others. You have a strong personality, you prefer being alone and you’re not fun to be with.” Gun said.

Off frowns upon hearing that. Well there was truth on that but hearing those from Gun, Off felt like something stabbed him.

Gun moves from his seat. “But you know what, yes, you have a sharp tongue, but I think you mean well. You also apologize when you know you’re at fault. Being straight forward is good, at least you’re being honest. I guess you prefer being alone since it requires in your work for you to be able to focus more on it. You’re no fun? That’s obviously a lie because there was never a moment I didn’t have fun when I’m with you.” Gun finished his sentence and then looks at Off and give that dimpled smile that Off secretly likes.

And right that moment Off felt like time stops and all he sees is Gun and his smile.

Gun looks beautiful under the stars and Off couldn’t help but to stare.

Gun then turn away his gaze from him and look up again to stare at the stars while Off instead of watching the stars he spends the night staring at Gun.

\---

Later that night, Off couldn’t sleep. He can’t stop thinking about Gun’s expression when he was talking about him and when he faced him and smiled at him Off loses it. He was mesmerized.

Off knew he was falling. He long admitted that he likes Gun. Gun is beautiful and fun to be with and when he got to know him better he started liking him more and now he’s sure that he’s in love with him. He knows that it’s only been weeks since they met but Off believe that loving someone isn’t about how long you’ve known a person. He knows what he feels and he’s sure of it.

Off knew that he wouldn’t be able to fall sleep immediately and, so he gets his laptop and slowly he types something and before he knows it he had written a lot and when he looks at his window, the sun is slowly rising.

He didn’t know what time he stopped, all he remember was when he felt sleepy, he gets back to his bed and then immediately fell asleep.

\---

Off wake up several hours after. He checked his watch immediately and saw that its past lunch time already. He quickly takes some bath and change clothes. Suddenly he looks forward on seeing Gun.

When Off leave his room, he quickly looks on where he could find Gun. Last night was a realization for him. He realized his feelings for Gun and he can’t help feeling overwhelm by it. His last relationship was when he was still in university and when they broke up after their graduation, he focused all his attention on looking for a job and when he became successful on his chosen career, being in a relationship was last on his priority and now that he’s experiencing it again, everything feels like the first time and he likes what he’s feeling.

Off wanders around the house trying to look for Gun. He didn’t see him though. He wonders where is Gun. As he looks around, Off since he realized that he’s in love with Gun, he remember what he should do about it and of course there are people around them as well that he should consider. He suddenly stops on his track and get lost on his thoughts.

Gun’s family are there, should he tell them about his intention? What about Tay? Tay should know about it right? Since this is their farm. And Of course, Gun. Off is a straightforward and honest guy and he knows that he won’t be able to hide his feelings and he knows that deep inside him he would want to confess his feelings for him but then is Gun ready for it? Off suddenly felt scared and nervous on how will Gun react once he confesses his feelings for him. He knew that he’ll be risking a lot with it but he’s the type who never lies on his feelings and someone who’ll go for it no matter what will be the outcome. No regrets he’d say and at least he tried.

Suddenly, Off started thinking lots of things concerning his feelings for Gun that he didn’t notice Lisa walking towards him and calling him.

“P’Off”

If Off was startled with the sudden call, he tried not to show, and Lisa didn’t mention about it.

“Yes Lisa?” He answered.

“P’Gun told me that when you wake up, I’ll ask if you want to eat and tell you that he’ll find you later when he’s back.” Lisa said.

“Where’s Gun?” Off couldn’t help but to asks.

“P’Gun went to town. He said he’s going to check on the bookcase he wanted”

“I see” Off could only response.

“Do you want to eat now? I’ll prepare your food.” Lisa then asks.

Off just nods and together they start going to the dining area and while walking Off’s curiosity kicks in.

“Gun really likes reading, isn’t he?”

Lisa nods as a confirmation.

“He is. His room is actually full of books. It looks like a library” Lisa replied and described. Off didn’t reply and Lisa continues. “But there’s this one author he really likes. He collected all the books of that author.” Lisa said and then she giggles.

Off looks at her.

“P’Gun likes that author a lot that we couldn’t help but think he’s in love with that author too” Lisa revealed as they reached the dining area.

Off sit on his usual seat and Lisa went to the kitchen to prepare his food. Off was left thinking about what Lisa said.

Off forgot that one important thing. He didn’t even know if Gun’s single, he never mentioned about it and Off just assumed that he is. Heck! Off didn’t even know if Gun’s into guys as well. Off’s past relationship were with girls, but gender isn’t really a problem for him. He goes on what he feels.

With Off realizing his feelings for Gun, and wanting to confess, confessing means having an answer afterwards and after what Lisa said about Gun’s admiration and their suspicion about him having feelings for someone else, Off knew that when it comes to his soon to be confession there is also a possibility of rejection.

After Lisa prepared his food, Off eats in silence, lost in thoughts and when he’s done instead of going back to his room, he decided to just wait for Gun’s return on the free-standing veranda.

Gun returned in the middle of the afternoon. Off didn’t asked about his whereabouts but Gun opened about it. He said he went to town to buy a new bookcase, just like what Lisa said. He said that he did checked on him that morning and found him sleeping soundly and decided not to wake him up and let him sleep and just told Lisa to prepare his food once he wake up.

And just like that they spend the day together, with Off savoring all of Gun’s stories from town. Confession on hold but he knows that soon he would have to say something about it to Gun.

\---

It was almost the end of the month since Off arrived at the farm, Off and Gun are currently at the lake on a boat. That day, Off has decided that he’ll confess his feelings to Gun. Although he’s not sure what would be Gun’s answer, he wanted to be true to himself. Gun helped him a lot in so many ways. He didn’t tell Gun but he’s making progress about his writing now.

They are both sitting and facing each other on the boat. It was a coincidence that Gun wanted to play at the lake and so Off let himself be dragged on it. It’s quiet and peaceful. With them sitting and facing each other, as Off occasionally rows the boat. The timing is so perfect, romantic if you want to exaggerate about it and the perfect time for his confession.

“Gun” Off started.

“Yes P’Off” Gun looks at him expectantly. Eyes shining and expecting for what he’s about to say.

‘Get a grip Off Jumpol, you’re 29 years old, for God sake!’ Off said to himself when he started to feel nervous.

“There’s something I want to tell you” Off said.

“What is it Phi?” Gun asked.

Off takes a deep breath.

“I know that we just recently met but you really helped me a lot. I don’t say it that much, but I am thankful to you. You’ve been wonderful to me and.. and… -“Off stop as he couldn’t find the right words and he want to smack himself for it. Of all the time to be out of words, why now?

“Phi..?” Gun calls him.

“Listen, What I was trying to say is that I Lo-“

And before Off could finish his sentence a familiar voice calls him, stopping whatever he’s about to say.

“Peng!”

Both Off and Gun looks from the direction of the voice and there they see Tay waving enthusiastically at them.

“P’Tay” Gun said voice obviously excited.

Off growled in frustration. He didn’t know if he wanted to hit his best friend for his great timing.

With Tay waving and waiting for them, they paddled their way back on shore. When they reached the shore, both get off the boat and Off walk towards Tay.

“You decided to finally show up after almost a month.” Off said as soon as he reached where Tay is, irritation is obvious in his voice, whether because Tay showed up after weeks or because he interrupted his supposed to be confession.

“I can explain, and I have a good reason as well. Oh Peng! You wouldn’t believe it, New, my beloved Newwiee, agreed to go out with me” Tay announced excitingly.

“I thought you were doing work. But it seems like you’re doing Thitipoom.” Off said sarcastically.

“Peng!” Tay exclaimed.

Off just raised an eyebrow on him.

“I was! It was true that the shoot was with New as my model and since we’ve finally work together and got closer I took the opportunity to asked him out. You know how long I’ve like New.”

“Yeah whatever” Off replied.

“Well you said you’re enjoying here. I expected that you’ll like it here since this is really a nice place, but I really wonder if there’s a reason to it. You sound different the last time we talked.” Tay commented and then he managed to look at person behind Off who stayed silent all the while they are talking.

Tay’s eyes widen seeing Gun.

“Pet!” Tay exclaimed and to Off’s surprised, Tay quickly move towards Gun and then hug him and what surprised Off is that Gun returns the hug. Off definitely knows he’s missing something

“I missed you pet” Tay said after they broke off the hug.

“I missed you too P’Tay” Gun replied, smiling widely and showing that dimple of his.

“When did you came home?” Tay asked.

“I always come home every after play. You’re the one who barely goes home.” Gun said, pouting a bit.

“Don’t sulk please.” Tay said trying to make Gun smile.

Tay ruffled Gun’s hair, Gun is still pouting and then Off felt ignored and forgotten that he decided to finally let the two remember his presence. There’s something more about the two and he wanted to know about it.

“Peng? Gun?” He calls the attention of the two.

And the two finally remember him. They look at him and Tay says…

“No wonder you’re enjoying your stay here. You didn’t tell me you finally met Gun, my dear pet”

“Pet?” Off asked while raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, my dear pet, my cousin, Gun Atthaphan.”

Off blinks.

“Cousin?” He repeated.

“My favorite cousin” Tay said in affectionate way. “I miss you kid” Tay said patting Gun’s head.

“I am your only cousin and If you miss me, you should go home more often” Gun said scrunching his nose and try to fix his hair.

Tay laughs but Off didn’t. He looks at Gun.

“You’re his cousin? You’re not P’Ben and P’Mina’s son?”

Gun shakes his head no.

Realization hit Off. Now he finally knows why the others didn’t want Gun working much, why he always has a free time and didn’t see him working at the farm. How could he have missed that important information?

With Off’s silence Tay’s eyes widen.

“Wait, don’t tell me you think Gun works here at the farm?” Tay asked.

“Shut it” Off replied in annoyance.

With Off’s indirect admittance, Tay laughs uncontrollably.

“Stop laughing Tawan” Off commanded but Tay just continue laughing.

“I’ll let you and P’Tay talk” Gun then said and then starts walking ahead of them but before Gun could move Off stops him, holding his arm. Gun stops and looks at him.

“We’ll talk talker” Off said, the tone was not a request but with finality and Gun could only nods at him. With that, Off let go of Gun and let him walk away.

Off and Tay then starts walking as well, following Gun on going back to the house as they walk Tay then said something.

“By the way your editor cornered me. He said you really need to go back to the city. You have schedule interview by the end of this week that you can no longer postponed.”

“That’s 5 days from now” Off concluded.

Tay nods at him.

Tay and Off continue to talk, catching up with each other’s whereabouts, they continue until its dinner time.

After dinner, Tay talks with Ben, Mina, Lisa and Mon, catching up with them while Gun and Off talk with each other just like what they decided after Tay arrived.

But during that talk, Off didn’t manage to confess. Instead Gun apologized to him for not telling him he’s not really a helper at the farm but really one of the owners.

“It’s not like you actually lied to me, I didn’t ask, and I just assumed you work here.” Off said.

“Still, it was my fault for not introducing myself properly” Gun said.

“No harm done. Let’s just forget about it and start anew?” Off suggested.

Gun smiled and nods at him.

“Hi, I’m Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn, Tay’s friend and I’m a writer.” Off said, extending his right hand once again.

Gun accepted the hand as he replied to him.

“Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Tay’s cousin and our family owns this Vihokratana-Phunsawat farm.”

They both smile at each other.

Now that they are being honest with each other, Off thought that it’s time to finally tell him his feelings but before he could do that Tay walked in on them and interrupted again his attempt to confess. Off sighs as Gun’s attention was diverted to Tay.

The two cousins talk to each other enthusiastically, catching up with whatever whereabouts they’ve been into and Off couldn’t have the courage to interrupt them and he could only glare at Tay silently as his plan to confess totally got ruin.

\---

For the next 3 days, Off, Gun and Tay spend their time together having fun at the farm with each other. Off still haven’t confessed. Every time he plans about it, there is always someone or something interrupting his plan, making him frustrated. He wonders if he needs to do it. He doesn’t want to be rushed but he knows he need to do something about his feelings but until their last day at the farm, Off couldn’t find the perfect timing to confess his feelings to Gun.

Finally, the day to leave the farm comes, Off and Tay are both leaving, making all the people in the house disappointed especially knowing that Tay is going with him as well. Obviously, they missed Tay since Tay didn’t even stayed long.

Off and Tay were supposed leave afternoon, but something in their schedule changes, his editor called and said that he needs to see him that afternoon, so they need to leave that early in the morning.

Off didn’t know if Gun’s already awake but he didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye to him and, so he decided to take his chance. He goes to Gun’s room and knock on his door.

After a few knocks, Gun opens the door and when he sees him he obviously looks like he just woke up.

“Gun” Off started.

“hmm, Yes P’Off?” Gun ask, wiping his eyes, trying to get rid the sleepiness.

Gun looks cute and Off wanted to hug him.

“Something change in my schedule. Tay and I are leaving now” Off then announced.

Hearing about it, Gun immediately looks wide awake. It seems like his announcement made him fully awake.

“Right now?” Gun asks.

Off nods.

If Gun looks suddenly sad and Off wanted asked him about it but he knows he didn’t have much time.

“Thank you very much for everything.” Off said.

“You know you’re always welcome. I hope you enjoyed your stay here” Gun replied and smiled at him.

‘Off Jumpol start confessing now’ Off scolded himself.

“I did. Every single minute of it” Off replied and then takes a deep breath before continuing. “Listen. I don’t know if you’ll believe me but all this time, I thank you for everything. I just want you to know that I got my muse back and that’s all thanks to you. You taught me a lot of things and you made me remember things I’ve forgotten. I am very grateful to you...”

Hearing that, Gun’s eyes lit up. Obviously delighted on what he heard.

“You’re welcome Phi. I’m glad that I helped you somehow”

“You helped me more than enough” Off then stared at Gun, and Gun stares back. They continue to stare for a while.

“P’Off?” Gun calls his attention when they continue to just keep staring at each other.

“Listen Gun…. I’m good with words specially when I’m writing my books, I’m straight forward too but with you… I can’t seem to find the right words “Off finally said.

“What do you mean?” Gun asks in confusion.

Before Gun knows it, he pulls him towards him and kiss him.

It was just a short kiss, a light touching of their lips but Off poured everything on it. Trying to convey his feelings on that one single kiss.

“I love you. I am in love with you. You brought my inspiration back. I know its sudden. But that’s how I feel. You don’t have to answer me right away. Just… just think about it okay. I’ll see you again and hopefully you can answer me by that time.” Off said when the kiss ended.

And with that, Off finally walks away, leaving Gun speechless and daze.

\---

Two months passed and Off finally released his latest book. “LOST or Land of Something” was received well with his readers. He’s got good feedbacks about it and the book is said to follow his other books on becoming a best seller. But what intrigues readers and caught a lot of attention was his dedication and acknowledgment. He said that the book was inspired by someone he calls ATP and he’s dedicating the book to that person as well.

Off become so busy after the release of his book, and when he finally has time for himself, he knew that he need to talk to Gun once again and talk about his confession, but he didn’t have his number and, so he contacted the person who knows about Gun’s personal number, Tay.

Off didn’t want to ask Tay about it but he didn’t have a choice. He knew the moment he asks about Gun on Tay, Tay would ask him his reasons, being true to himself and of course, since Tay is Gun’s cousin, Off decided to tell him why and that earned him a teasing from him. Of though that he could endure Tay’s teasing as long as he’ll get Gun’s number.

And although he already got Gun’s number, he still hasn’t called him. When all his activities settled, Off returned to the farm to see Gun instead of calling him first, but to his surprised Gun wasn’t there. Only Ben, Mina, Mon and Lisa were there, and that time he finally met their second son Nick who’s visiting. They said that Gun left for work and they didn’t know when he’ll return.

Off now knows that Gun’s a theater actor. Tay mentioned it to him and that was one of the reason why Gun barely gets home because the group he’s part of is performing in every part of the country.

Off decided to follow and checked Gun’s schedule. Gun’s group are busy performing their latest play, so Off decided to watch the play and at the same time see and talk to Gun.

Finally, after 2 and half months he’ll see Gun again.

Off watched the play and he was amazed on how good Gun when he acts. Not being bias but Gun really act so well, and he enjoyed every single time Gun was on stage. Off thought that Gun was born to act. He looks so natural when he’s acting.

After the play. He goes to the backstage and asked where Gun is. At first it was hard to get passed the security, even if he did introduce himself, the security checked his identification with Gun first and thanks to his confirmation the security finally let him in, he was led to the dressing room where Gun is currently waiting.

When Off enters the dressing room, he sees Gun’s co-actors saying goodbye to him, leaving the two of them alone in that dressing room.

When it was just the two of them, Off and Gun finally see each other face to face after 2 and half months.

“Hi?” Gun was the first one to break the silence. He smiled at him, dimple showing. Off misses that smile.

“Hello Gun. Congratulations on your play. The play was good. You were amazing.” Off complimented.

“Thank you P’Off” Gun replied blushing.

“So…” Off starts again he didn’t know how he’ll start opening the topic about his confession two and half months ago.

“Congratulations on your new book.” Gun then said, startling him.

“Have you read it?” Off asked. Happy that Gun knows about his book and wondering if he already read it.

“I did” Gun replied.

Off stared at Gun, and If Gun said he read his book of course he must’ve read his dedication too.

“Did you read my message” Off then asked.

“I did.” Gun said, nodding at him. 

“You were a big part of its success” Off said.

“It was all on you because you’re an amazing writer. but I’m glad I helped somehow” Gun told him.

Off takes a deep breath.

“Gun, it’s been 2 months and I know I left abruptly. You’re probably mad at me for not contacting you sooner but I just want you to know that I did that to give you time to think about it, and now I want to know your answer about it” Off finally said it.

“Yes, you stole a kiss, confessed and then you didn’t even let me react about it.” Gun said raising an eyebrow at him. “I didn’t even know if you’re telling the truth” Gun added.

“I was telling the truth…” Off said defensively. “Everything I said was real. If you want I can prove it to you” Off said, giving him a determined look.

Gun gave him an amused smile, he’s obviously enjoying seeing Off’s reaction to his words.

“You wrote a book inspired by me. What more proof do I need from you? It is about me right? You said so in your notes” Gun asking for a confirmation.

Off nods, confirming it.

“You still haven’t answered my confession.” Off reminded Gun.

Gun laughs.

“Oh P’Off. Did you know that I’m supposed to manage the farm after I graduate from university? but I shift course because there’s this book I’ve read and inspired me to follow my dreams.” Instead of answering Off, Gun said it to him.

“Yeah I know about it, Lisa told me that the author was your first love. How you collect all the books and never missed anything.” Off said, he didn’t mean to sound annoyed or jealous but thinking about it, he can’t help feeling about it.

Gun laughs and then walk where his bag is and then gets something, Off looks at it and sees that it’s Gun’s favorite book base on its cover.

“You know Phi, I always think how is my favorite author as a person and I always imagine how our first meeting would be.” Gun said.

Off didn’t know why Gun’s telling him those things but he let him continue.

“I always dream of attending a book signing event where I’ll hand my favorite book and talk him”

‘Him? Did he say it was a guy?’ Off thought to himself.

“But what actually happened was beyond my imagination. During our first meeting, he startled me, I was shocked that I couldn’t helped but walked out without responding properly. The second time I met him, he snapped at me and I can’t help but get annoyed by it, so I retorted in return…” Gun said, and he smiled as he recalls those memory.

Off blinks and analyze what Gun told him. Those things were so familiar with him and then it finally hit him.

“Wait are you talking about me?” Off asked, eyes widening.

“No, I was talking about the person I love. Here take this and take off the cover” Gun then said as he hands him his favorite book.

Off accepted the book, and carefully take off the cover and when he did the title of the book greeted him. 

**_Never normal._** It was his first published book. It wasn’t his best seller, but it was the first book he has written and got published. It’s a story about someone defying what expected of them and following their own dreams. The hardship and all in achieving one’s dream. That book was special to him because aside from being the first book he published, it was actually his story. How his parents expected him to pursue other profession except writing, but he didn’t meet their expectation and instead he followed his own dreams and prove to them that he could make it on his chosen career.

“I was stressed back then. I wasn’t happy with what I’m studying. My parents and back then when our grandparents were still alive they expected me to be the one managing the farm since P’Tay clearly stated that he didn’t want to manage it when he started college. P’Tay and are the closest, but after he graduated, he got busy, which I understand, one time we met when he was near my university, he gave me this book. He said it came from his friend, His best friend’s first published book.

Gun then walks towards him and get the book on his hand. He looks at the book, caress it fondly and says…

“This book helped me a lot. With this book, you inspired me. You made me realize it’s okay not follow what’s anyone is expecting me to be, that it’s okay if I’ll start all over again as long as I’m happy with what I’m doing. Back then, I needed something that would push me on what I’m going to do and after reading this you made me realize lots of things. This book and you were the reasons why I became an actor, you encourage me to follow my dreams. Everything I achieve, is all thanks to you” Gun admitted and Off was left speechless.

He didn’t know that the person who brought back his muse and inspired him was inspired by his book and him as well.

“Did you know how long I’ve been loving you? I love you from afar as my inspiring author, but I fell in love you when I got to know you more when you had your vacation at our farm. I got to know the real you. You made me fell in love not with just the author side of you but just you as a person, you, as Off Jumpol” Gun finally said, confessing to him and looking at him with such loving eyes.

With Gun’s confession, Off finally realized something.

“With that answer that means you’re willing to date me?” Off asked.

“No Phi.” Gun replied.

Off frowns, and then got confused about Gun’s answer.

Seeing that expression Gun laughs a bit.

“It means you’re my boyfriend already.” Gun said and Off smirked upon hearing it.

“Boyfriend huh? So, this means I can do this? Off then said.

“Do what?” Gun ask in confusion and before he knows it, Off pulls him towards him and then without warning, he kiss him fully on the lips. Oh, how Off longed to kiss Gun again. Off tasted those lips once but he was craving ever since he got a taste of it.

“I love you” Off whispered when their lips parted.

“I love you too” Gun says in return.

Off smiles at him and again without warning, he leans forward and claim those lips that now rightfully belongs to him.

Off knows that they need to talk more about the development of their relationship but that can wait for later, right now, all he wants is to savor the feeling having his inspiration safely in his arms.

We could be anyone’s inspiration. A simple word or an act can help someone. And just like what they say, keep going on doing things you are passionate about because you’ll never know who you are inspiring.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time and reaching the end of this one.  
> A story inspired by those pics, My dear Alvi, I hope I did justice with the photo and the story. I hope you like it.  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedbacks are appreciated.  
> ps. Happy babii anniversary 💚


End file.
